Welcome to DWMA!
by Nia Moon
Summary: Stories about OC's from a Role-Play thread, Diffrent characters made by diffrent people.It takes place in a future Death City where Death the Kid has taken Shinnigami's place and there is no current Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Welcome to DWMA!

"Another day in Death City..." Nia sighed. Why was it that she was here? Why not roam around doing whatever? Her eyes drifted to the head that had popped out from under the kotatsu. "Ningyo... " The Girls eyes shot up curiously. "huh? what do you need Nia~!" "Catch." The violet-eyed Witch threw a cucumber roll to Ningyo who opened her mouth, but got hit in the forehead and the roll bounced off. She then swiped it off the ground and dove under the kotatsu again. "You really are a hand-full..." She quietly walked out the door.

Meanwhile...

Jacen walked down the street. It was still early and no one was usually awake at this time. Of course, there was the chance that Claire and Century were out in the shadows somewhere... He stopped. "Ori, I'm aware your following me." The boy ran behind a bush. " I saw that." Jacen mumbled. Ori was thirteen but looked 8, but there was worse. He acted like he was 5. On the upside, Ori was a special weapon. Not only did he use different elements, he had 24 forms. His soul, too, it was extremely "flexible", and Ori could Resonate with almost anyone instantly. Yet there was a fatal weakness. As if his immaturity wasn't enough, If Gummy Bears were mentioned he would become hyperactive and off-topic. Shibusen had come into view. Should he keep walking or stop for a break? Ori was now walking about 5 feet behind him. He looked around. Near an old tree he saw two figures carrying umbrellas, not for rain, but to protect themselves from the sun. When he realized it was Claire and Century, he quickened his pace until he was past them. It was probably around eight o'clock by now, and somewhere along the way he had lost Ori. He decided to head back home, except take a different path to avoid the Parasol carrying maidens.

By three o'clock the sun was blazing. It was A Friday, and the students of Shibusen had just gotten out of school. A brown-haired girl walked outside carrying 3 textbooks. "Who cares if I cant find a weapon... I can still be a top student!" The Wannabe-Meister started to walk down the street. She was new to death city, and the size of it combined with the twists and turns were overwhelming, but the buildings were beautiful! Sometimes she would get distracted and just look up at the buildings while wondering around aimlessly. Unfortunately, this often got her lost. "Now which way was it?" She looked at the street signs. None looked familiar. "oh no..." Suddenly, a bobtail-cat jumped on to her shoulder. "lost again, Crezlin?" he purred. "Chuusei! you surprised me!" Crezlin exclaimed. "You need to go left." Chu stated. Just across the street, Adolfa and Mikey were waiting for the light to change " HEY I SEE CHU AND SOME PERSON OVER THERE, LOOK! ALPHA, LOOK!" Adolfa yelled. " Come on, take it down a few notches Wolfy." Mikey begged. Crezlin crossed the street carefully as Chuusei pridefully walked diagonal across the intersection, barely avoiding a car. "HEY CHU!" shouted Adolfa. The white cat padded over to the girl. "Good evening, Adolfa" cooed Chu. The weapon sat down and started petting the cat. Crezlin had slipped out of the area, and Chu hoped she would find her way home safely. Nia would kill him if she found out that he had let her get lost. " I have to go now, I will see you later Adolfa. Oh and you too, Mikey." Chu announced. "BYE CHU!" Adolfa shouted. " Your just plain crazy" murmured Mikey.

"We are here to take your soul!" The Meister Stated. The repulsive creature looked at him and grinned. "Another snack?" It snapped. "Swamp-Man of Blue Jay pond, you are on Shinnigami-sama's list for drowning your victims and consuming their souls."He announced. The Sword-Technition rushed forward and swung his sword. The evil creature split in half, then started to glow a blue-ish white. Soon, a blotchy red sphere appeared where the pre-kishin had stood. The Meister let go of the sword, which also began to glow, then turned into a human. The weapon walked over to picked up and eat the red soul. "Try to cut out the speech next time, Ryu" The Human Weapon nagged. "Takeo, it wasnt even that long" argued Ryu. "Come on, we need to report to Kid.". The team walked to a near-by shop and Ryu breathed on the window, the rubbed some numbers in. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." The meister Recited. A ripple went across the window and Kid appeared. "How did the mission go?" Kid asked. "A success." Ryu answered proudly. "Good job.". The image faded and became a normal window again. "Lets get going already." Takeo protested.

The witch sat on one of the towers of Shibusen. She looked down on death city. Sun was setting, and an orange-red glow shined through the building. " Another day in death city." she said. " another day in death city ends. Will tomorrow be the same? Maybe. Hopefully it will be peaceful.". Nia stood up. It was certainly better here than hiding. But that was another story. Maybe one every one would hear. Maybe one no one would hear. The Moon started to rise, the sun was gone.


	2. The Search

Note: Thank you, the roleplayers on the "Welcome to DWMA" thread for the great characters and story! Also, thank you for letting me use them!

Chapter Two

The sun rose calmly over Death City, but not everyone was at peace. The young Meister named Mikey was searching endlessly with out any success for his partner, Adolfa. "where is she? she stays out the entire night and doesn't even tell me where she is going...something must be bothering her." He said to himself. Mikey continued his search near Shibusen, unaware of the witch lounging on its roof top. She looked down at him and wondered what he was looking for. _maybe i should help him... _As the meister looked around, then he noticed Nia, who was watching him.

"Hi Nia." Began Mikey.

"Whats wrong, you look destressed?" Nia Asked.

"Wolfy is gone,...I havent seen her since we were at the coffee shop yesterday!" Continued Mikey.

"Hmm...somthing strange is going on." the witch paused for a moment. "Didnt she say she sensed a strange soul yesterday?"

"Yes, but she cant see souls well,...and I cant see them at all."

"Do you want some help finding her?" Nia asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you have any idea were she could be?"

"Curiosity killed the Wolfy...anywhere I bet she's looking for that soul...even tho she said it was in her imagination..." The Meister stated.

"Could it be that she is hiding somthing?" The witch questined

"I don't know. I've only known her for a few months...but what would she hide?" Replied Mikey.

"I'v only known her for a few days. but, it could be a witch or pre-kishin." She said.

Mikey said nothing.

"Come on. Hurry up, lets start searching" Nia snapped.

"Should we split up?" He asked.

"Sure. I will search from the air." After the witch had spoken, a broom appeared in her hand.

"Okay." Mikey responded as he walked in a random direction. Nia sat on the broom as it floated upward while looking around the ground in hopes of finding Adolfa.

Mikey was hopelessly lossed, but continued searching for his friend. "Wolfy...why..." He whispered. The boy walked around aimlessly. Suddenly, as he walked around a corner, he spotted Adolfa walking towards him.

"THERE YOU ARE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND PLEASE DON'T RUN OFF AGAIN!" Mikey shouted.

"I've been wandering, and I didn't "Run off" I was just walking around." She responded calmly.

Just above them, Nia was watching. She quitley floated down.

"hey nia..." Mikey said. Adolfa stayed silent for some reason.

"Hi. Adolfa, where were you?" The witch questioned.

"Just wondering around." She answered

"really?" Nia asked bluntly.

"yes...your acting as if I was sneaking around." Adolfa said

"Well... it seemed like you were" She snapped

"I was just walking around." Adolfa insisted

"If you say so..." responded Nia.

"what to do now?" Adolfa asked.

"I don't know" Mikey answered. "Hey Nia want to hang out with us?"

"I guess i dont have much else to do... sure." The witch responded.

"OK where should we go? Mikey said excitedly

Nia grinned."ever tried mutateing small animals?"

"What does that mean?" Demanded Mikey, while Adolfa made a loud growling noise.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Nia informed

Mikey stood there silent. "How about we just talk?" insisted Adolfa

Inside of the DWMA, Ryu and Takeo where inside the death room, talking to Kid. "Takeo and I are going to give Mabaa a "friendly" DWMA welcome." Ryu announced confidently.

"You will die. Shes not even here anymore" Kid told them.

"I know she isnt here that is why I am going to chase her down. Im not going to die Kid, trust me." The meister responded.

Takeo and Ryu stood at the edge of death city, about to go after Mabaa. "ready?" Ryu asked Takeo. The weapon nodded.

"ready."

with that, the team started out to find the witch queen.


End file.
